The Wisconsin Cancer Control Project addresses the need to decrease cancer incidence and mortality in Wisconsin. The Project proposes improved planning and implementation of cancer control interventions for six areas: Breast Cancer, Cervical Cancer, Cessation and Prevention of Tobacco Use, Access to State of the Art Cancer Treatment, Environmental/Occupational Exposure Reduction, and Diet Modification. Current barriers to an effective cancer control program in Wisconsin are: insufficient utilization of existing cancer incidence, mortality and other relevant data; fragmented approaches to cancer control program planning; and a paucity of cancer control legislative initiatives. To overcome these barriers, the Wisconsin Cancer Control Project will organize a Cancer Coalition with the responsibility to oversee data analysis, to plan innovative and targeted cancer intervention strategies, and to supervise cancer control programs spanning a two year period. Data analysis will focus on health outcome behavioral risks, and environmental/occupational exposure data sets. Based on analysis of these data, an intervention plan will be developed addressing the six priority areas previously mentioned. Included among these intervention strategies will be innovative legislative initiatives comprising: school health education, dedicated taxes funding cancer control activities, cancer screening, carcinogen exposure reduction, restriction of passive smoke exposure, restriction of tobacco distribution to minors, and establishment of an occupational/environmental disease surveillance system. Evaluation will measure the cancer control data analysis, the planning process and program results.